


Coming Home to You

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Cock Worship, Cum Play, Established Relationship, Jared is a cock slut, Jared is a needy bottom, Jensen has a filthy mouth, Jensen has a large cock, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Jensen, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been away for a couple of weeks and Jared has been pining for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fic_luv82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic_luv82/gifts).



> Usual disclaimer : I don't own anyone or anything. This has never happened and is a pure work of fiction.
> 
> Written for the incredible fic_luv82 on the occasion of her birthday and for just being a brilliant porny influence and leaving some of the best comments I've ever had the pleasure to read!
> 
> This is probably the filthiest thing I've ever written and I'm not at all sorry...
> 
> You are star hunny and every author would be lucky to have a reader such as you.
> 
> K
> 
> xoxo

 

 

 

Jared looked at the clock and huffed impatiently. Jensen's plane had landed an hour ago and he should have been home by now. He paced the floor between the couch and the widescreen t.v for a minute or two before sighing loudly and heading into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and snatched his phone up from the counter. No new messages. Taking a long slug from the bottle he quickly typed out with his thumb:

**Where are you?**

Maybe two minutes and half of the beer later the reply came.

**Sorry baby, stuck in traffic, wont be long now xx**

Jared frowned and entered:

**But I'm horny**

This time it was a matter of seconds until his phone buzzed.

**Start without me**

A winking emoticon with it's tongue hanging from it's mouth accompanied the last message and Jared smiled, Jensen could be such a dork.

He gulped down the last mouthful of his beer and set the bottle on the side beside the sink before taking the stairs up to their room two at a time, the stride easy with his long legs.

Jensen of course had an 'official' bedroom downstairs but after the first three months of them living together it hadn't been slept in...Unless you count the time Kane visited, got shit faced and proceeded to pass out widthways across the bed, fully clothed and clutching an empty bottle of Jack to his chest. Their closest friends knew of course and some discrete members of the regular cast but for ten years the public, the media and fan girls everywhere had speculated without proof and for nine of those years Ackles and Padalecki had been fucking like Viagra drugged bunnies.

Jared stripped off, throwing his clothes in the general direction of the hamper, and grabbed the large half full bottle of lube from the drawer on his boyfriend's side of the huge bed. His half hard cock lay along his groin, neatly trimmed dark hair surrounding the base. After drizzling a small amount of the lube along his shaft Jared settled his back against the headboard and took hold of himself with the pads of his fingers, dragging them lightly over his cock, feeling it thicken and harden. The illuminated numbers on the alarm clock told him he'd been there ten minutes, Jensen was gonna be home soon and the Jared shivered in anticipation. He wrapped his big hand over his dick and squeezed a little, making a small whimpering noise in the back of his throat. Tugging on his balls made his ass hole twitch with eagerness. "C'mon Jen!" He whined impatiently as his lubed fingers left his hard swollen cock and, with his clean hand, he lifted his balls and let long slippery fingers run over his taint and back further towards the tight pink pucker. Slipping down the bed he spread his knees wide and slid a finger into himself.

Jensen leant against the door frame, watching his boyfriend fuck two fingers into hole now. "I know I said start without me but you cant have all the fun Jay."

"Jensen! I missed you..." Jared pouted and somehow the puppy dog eyes combined with Jared's fingers still delving deeply was incredibly hot.

"I missed you too baby." Jensen drawled as he approached the bed, tugging his t-shirt over his head. His broad freckled shoulders still held on to the tan he'd gotten back in Texas over the summer and while his stomach may not have been as ripped as it was in his youth it was still flat and firm. Unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans, he let them pool around his feet before stepping out of them.

"Hmmm, you're excited to see me." Jared hummed, eyes focused on the enormous bulge in his boyfriend's tight grey boxer briefs.

Jensen chuckled, green eyes twinkling in the sunlight that found it's way through the slats of the half closed blinds. "Was it me you missed or my dick?" He asked palming his hardening cock through his underwear and toeing off his socks.

"Both!" Jared grinned and it occurred to the older man that his lover would have been clapping his hands together like a giddy schoolgirl had he not kept one set of fingers working his hole.

Crawling onto the bed and between Jared's spread legs, Jensen went in for a kiss, soft full lips landing on Jared's slim cupids bow. "Look so hot with your fingers fuckin' your tight ass baby," he mumbled into his co-stars mouth. "But we both know what you need is a nice big cock in there."

"Oh God...please!" The younger man whimpered, his free hand running up his own tight abs and further to pinch at a dark nipple. The other fingers slipped from his hole with a wet squelch and reached out to pull on the waistband of Jensen's boxers.

The blonde chuckled again, deep and sexy, as he gave Jared that cheeky sideways glance that the fans went crazy over. "You're such a cock slut Jay."

"Uh huh," Jared nodded slowly. "Such a fuckin' slut for your big cock Jen. You gonna give it to me?"

"Yeah baby, don't worry, you're gonna get it, gonna get fucked good and hard just like you love it...but first we gotta get your ass to open up a bit more huh? This hungry little hole hasn't been fucked properly in two weeks, unless Murray's been playing with my boy while I've been gone..."

Jared huffed and rolled his eyes. "Will you let it go already Jen, jeez that was years ago and you and I weren't even together then!"

"I know, I know baby. But you can't blame me for gettin' a little jealous." Jensen soothed, wrapping a warm calloused hand over Jared's long cock and stroking it slowly.

"I only want you Jen." Jared blinked up seductively at the freckled face. "This ass is all yours," he purred.

"Damn right it's mine!" Jensen growled. Letting go of the hard dick he gripped Jared roughly behind the knees and pushed them back until the tall man was bent almost double, his ass high in the air and presented for Jensen's perusal. "Look at that pretty hole." The fair haired man murmered before licking a sloppy stripe across the pucker.

"Fuck!" Jared gasped.

"We're getting there baby, but I gotta get you nice and loose remember?" He licked over the starburst again and prodded the tip of his tongue against it making the brunette whine. "No way my cock's gettin' in there yet. Hold your legs for me." Jensen slid one of his fingers into the lubed up hole and flicked his tongue around the rim.

"Jen...Jen...more! I need it Jen!"

"I got you Jay." Jensen drove another thick finger inside his lover and stretched them apart slowly, watching his boyfriend's ass open up a little further. "Shit baby...that's one hungry fuckin' ass." He snatched up the lube, pouring it directly in to Jared's ass hole as his fingers held it open. Three fingers pushed in, forcing the excess lube out around them and Jensen pumped the digits in hard and fast, Jared groaned and whimpered at the assault on his sensitive prostate.

Normally he'd give Jared four fingers before getting his cock in there but it had been two weeks and Jensen was so fuckin' hard it hurt. Jay whined at the emptiness when Jen pulled his fingers out but quickly realised he was shoving his underwear off and he let go of his legs to raise up on his elbows and stare in awe at that magnificent cock. It was widely known that Jared was well blessed and well, yeah, eight and a half inches wasn't anything to laugh about, but Jensen...over eleven inches of real thick uncut cock rose up against the blonde's stomach, drooling pre-cum as it's owner gave it a couple of rough tugs. "You ready for this baby?" Jensen smirked, slapping his cock against the inside of Jared's thigh with a soft 'thwack!'

Jared nodded quickly. "So ready Jen, fuck me hard."

"Oh, I intend to!" Jensen shuffled forward on his knees and poured lube over the head of his dick, using his palm to coat the monster cock evenly. He slung the other man's toned thighs over his hips and teasingly rubbed his cock over Jared's balls, taint and hole.

"Shit Jen...don't fuckin' tea...aghh!"

Ackles rammed his huge cock into Jared's ass hard, punching the breath right out of him and making him arch his back involuntarily, the action pushing his ass further down Jensen's obscenely thick shaft. "Oh fuuuuck!" Jared groaned, his long fingers twisting the bedsheets in knots.

Jensen grunted loudly. He wasn't even halfway inside Jared and he was fighting his instinct to just thrust hard one more time to bury himself but Jay was way too tight and as much as the younger actor got off on the pleasure/pain thing, that would fuckin' hurt!! Instead he chewed on his full bottom lip as he circled his hips, widening his lover's passage in small increments until he was sliding in another inch, then another. It was torturously slow going and he paid no attention to Jared whining and pleading, "Just fuckin' do it Jen!" and when he was finally fully seated he let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Mother..fucker! Almost as tight as the first time I fucked you baby." Jensen panted. He was so deep in Jared that he could feel the man's hammering heart through the head of his cock. Jared groaned long and low when Jensen took a rough hold on his slim hips and hoisted his ass higher, almost into the fair haired man's lap, his lower back coming up off the bed but his shoulders still supporting his weight against the sheets.

"So fuckin' huge!" Jared groaned, staring up at Jensen.

"Really? I hadn't noticed..." Jensen pulled back maybe three inches then slammed forward, still gripping Jared's hips and pulling the man's firm ass down to meet his thrust.

"Jen!" The brunette practically screamed his lover's name and with that all ease and slowness were gone.

Jensen pummelled into Jared hard and fast, the position only allowing him to withdraw four inches of his cock at most but _fuck_ it felt so good and Jay was howling "God, yeah! Fuck! Right there Jen!" as Jensen tilted his own hips and slammed repeatedly into Jared's prostate. Jared's hand wrapped around his long hard cock, which had been bouncing, neglected, against his stomach but Jensen slapped his knuckles and Jay quickly pulled his hand back. "You're gonna be a good cock slut Jay and cum just from me fucking you, cum from my big cock fucking your ass hard baby." Jensen growled down at him and with no warning he pushed Jared's knees back, bending him in two again. bracing himself on Jared's strong calves Jensen stretched his own muscular legs out behind him, toes digging into the firm mattress for leverage as he pulled most of the length of his cock out of Jay's fucked out hole and drove it back in with all his weight, his pelvis dropping down hard against the young actor's spread ass cheeks. "Fuck yeah! Fuckin' beautiful baby! Love gettin' deep in this ass!"

Minutes passed and Jensen didn't let up on the punishing pounding he was giving his boyfriend, Jared was gasping and panting; "Jen...Jensen!" His knees dug into the mattress up by his head and his cock was flushed red with blood and rubbing against his chest. "I'm cumming Jen...fuck! I'm...Nnngggghh! Jesus!"  Thick ropes of cum shot over Jared's chest and throat, if his cock had been angled a little higher it would have coated his face too.

Jensen grunted, dropping to his knees, hips snapping fast and frantically until he threw his head back..."Oh fuck Jay! Such a good, good cock slut for me baby. You feel me fillin' you up? Pumping that load into your guts Jay?"

Jared tried to nod and managed a weak "Yeah, I feel it Jen."

The older man dragged his cock from the brunette's ass slowly, a thick glob of his cum following it out which Jen scooped up with two fingers and pushed back into the loose hole making Jared whimper. Jensen laughed his famous warm chuckle and dropped back onto his calves, unfolding Jared until those long legs were stretched out again. Jensen pushed his dirty fingers between Jared's lips. "Suck slut." He commanded and Jared greedily sucked them clean.

Jen looked down at the man he loved, the flushed face, long sweat soaked hair clinging to his forehead and cheeks and the pearly streaks of cum on his heaving chest. "Damn baby, I fuckin' missed you."

 

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
